Final Destination
by Inkfire
Summary: She smirked and held the navy wand box with pride. This was her destiny, not a girl anymore, but a fine young woman, to become the most faithful warrior. Collab with SeverusHermioneForever.
1. Sam's town

**This fanfic is a collab between myself and SeverusHermioneForever aka April. It was written for xoxLewrahxox's birthday because we love her!  
So this first chapter was written by April...**

**The fic is named after the song Final Destination by the amazing band Within Temptation. **

_Nobody ever had a dream round here,  
But I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me  
Nobody ever pulls the seams round here,  
But I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me_

I've got this energy beneath my feet  
Like something underground's gonna come up and carry me  
I've got this sentimental heart that beats  
But I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me now

Why do you waste my time?  
Is the answer to the question on your mind  
And I'm sick of all my judges  
So scared of what they'll find  
But I know that I can make it  
As long as somebody takes me home  
Every now and then...

Well have you ever seen the lights?  
Have you ever seen the lights?

I took a shuttle on a shock-wave ride,  
Where the people on the pen pull the trigger for accolades  
I took a bullet and I looked inside it  
Running through my veins  
An American masquerade

I still remember Grandma Dixie's wake,  
I've never really known anybody to die before  
Red white and blue upon a birthday cake,  
My brother, he was born on the fourth of the July and that's all

Why do you waste my time?  
Is the answer to the question on your mind  
And I'm sick of all my judges  
They're so scared of letting me shine  
But I know that I can make it,  
As long as somebody takes me home...

Woo  
Every now and then  
Every now and then

You know I see London, I see Sam's Town  
Holds my hand and lets my hair down  
Rolls that world right off my shoulder  
_I see London, I see Sam's Town now_

"Sam's town", The Killers.

"Bella! Wake up!" Shouted a cold haughty voice.

She groaned. "Why?" Her eyes still shut and she pulled the covers over her head again, trying to block out the sunlight.

She could feel the person eyes roll and the covers were taken off her.

"It's your birthday idiot!"

Bellatrix blinked stupidly for a moment, trying to get rid of the tiredness in her eyes and she slowly sat up and grinned at her blonde haired sister.

"Yes!" She shouted happily and eagerly got out of bed, Narcissa chuckled at her sister behavior."You know how old I am today Cissy?" She asked stretching.

"Mmm, let me see. 21?" She smirked.

Bella giggled and threw her head back.

"No you idiot. I'm eleven!"

"How did I not know that? Shame, I didn't buy you anything," Bellatrix poked her tongue out at her and threw a pillow at her sister.

"Now, get ready. Mother wants you downstairs so you can open your presents and then we're having a ball later."

Bellatrix eyes widen at her with horror at the mention of the word Ball.

"A ball? Are you serious?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like I'm joking to you? Now wear these, and come downstairs for breakfast." She gave Bella a dark emerald dress and she left the room with her head held high.

Bella pulled a face as soon as she left the room. She can't believe it. A Ball! Her parents new how much she hated dancing.

She sighed and quickly put on the dress and tackled her black bushy hair, trying to make it look decent.

When she gave up, she hurriedly went downstairs where she was greeted by a cold voice.

"Ah, there you are. What on earth have you done to your hair? Is your hair never going to be tidy?" Her mother fussed over her while she scowled and ate her breakfast quietly.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window and everyone looked up to see a huge barn owl sitting on the windowsill with a letter in it's beak, waiting patiently to get in.

Bella grinned and left her half-eaten breakfast at the table and she opened the window.

The owl hooted gratefully and perched on her arm as Bella grabbed the letter, feeling giddy inside. All eyes were on her as she had no time to check that it was actually for her she ripped the envelope apart and a letter fell out of it.

The owl flew out as Bellatrix began to read it out loud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your reply by no later at the end of the week._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Bella looked at the other piece to find it was a list full of her school equipment and she stared at it happily.

"Well, read out the list and tell us what you need." Her mother said.

She nodded and began reading the list, with a feeing of excitement and giddiness inside her.

She was going to be a Witch! A true witch! Oh, how she can't wait to have a wand of her own where she can experiment with magic and most of all, how she can teach those filthy MudBlood's a lesson. She smirked happily at the thought.

"We shall make a trip to Diagon Alley then. Get your coat and purse and we shall be leaving. Now, hurry up." Her mother clapped her hands together.

Bella grinned and as she made way to grab her coat and purse she could hear her sisters arguing with their mother:

"Mother, can't we go as well?" They pleaded.

"No! This is Bella's day and I don't want you two getting in the way, if you're good we might bring something back for you. Now behave you're acting like two year olds."

Bella smirked as her mother told her sisters off. Yes, she thought. This was indeed her day and she wasn't letting her sisters ruin it!

"Ah, good your ready now we must be getting on our way. Now Bella, grab hold of the floo powder and say, 'Borgin and Burkes.'" Her mother told her.

She nodded happily and she stepped in the fireplace her hand outstretched and shouted:

"Borgin and Burkes!" She quickly dropped the floo powder and she was then spinning very fast down and down in what seemed a tight tunnel.

After what seemed like eternity and was quite thankful when her feet landed on a solid ground

"Urgh," She said and quickly battered the dust and dirt of her clothes and stepped out of the fireplace and waited for her mother to arrive.

She folded her arms and she heard a swoosh and her mother appeared, coughing lightly.

"Urgh, I hate travelling by Floo." She said grabbing her daughter arm.

Bella nodded in agreement as they left the shop and left knockturn Alley and made there way to Diagon Alley.

"Now, where do you want to go first?" Her mother asked her as they walked past small children looking excited.

The sun shone on Bella's face, and without hesitation she replied, "Ollivanders!"

Her mother chuckled. "Alright then. This way," They made their way to the wand shop in silence and Bellatrix giddiness never fading as she walked towards the wand shop.

The door made a creaking sound as they both stepped in elegantly. The shop was dusty and looked like it needed a good clean. Her mother made a face of disgust before clearing her throat.

"Hello, Miss. Black. I have been expecting you," a warm voice said. Bella jumped and looked around. She saw a young man standing up in front of her, giving her a toothy grin.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now, which is your wand arm?" He asked her. She lifted up her right arm for him as he got measuring tapes out, which were measuring all round her body.

He gave a satisfied smile and the tapes disappeared and he slowly went towards some boxes.

"Now, let's see… Unicorn hair, Chestnut 10 1/2 inflexible," He handed her the wand and she stared at it like she never seen a wand before.

"Give it a wave!" He cried.

Bellatrix twisted her wrists and the wand blew up a lamp.

"No no no! Definitely not!" He took the wand off her and wandered off behind the many shelves of wands.

There was a pause and Bella waited impatiently for her wand. What was taking him so long?

"Maybe..This might be the one for you.." He reappeared and he gave her another wand.

"What make?" She required.

"Walnut 12 ¾, unyielding, dragon heartstring. I think this might be the perfect one." He said feeling rather sure with himself.

Just as he said it, a soft glow surrounded her wand and she pleasantly beamed at it with pride.

Yes, she thought. This is the right one.

"Perfect!" He took the wand off her and put it in a grand navy wand box.

She smirked and held the navy wand box with pride. This was her destiny, not a girl any more, but a fine young woman, to become a most faithful warrior.

Now she was a true witch.


	2. Somewhere I belong

**This chapter was written by myself...**

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

"Somewhere I belong", Linkin Park

It was freakingly cold for a September morning, and Bella angrily stared up at the dark clouds hovering in the sky. Was a glorious, sunny day for her arrival to school _really_ too much to ask? Sulking, she hurried around her room, hastily opening and closing her trunk, fussing over her clothes. There was no way in hell she would dress like a Muggle.

At some point her mother stormed into the room telling her to hurry up, and then throwing some plain, old-fashioned grey dress into her hands. Something she would never ever have picked... Great. She put it on anyway – the elf was already there to take her luggage down. She kicked it swiftly in the shin, just for luck, or to let off a bit of steam...

Side-along had always been a sensation she loathed, and arriving to a crowd of Muggles was no better. _Don't be sick,_ she thought, _act dignified okay?_ She walked with her head high.

On the platform, people went around hugging, laughing, shouting. It felt wrong, unproper and _loud_, yet strangely exciting at the same time – like another world, half-forbidden and somehow _dangerous_. Bella was so edgy her mother had to slap the back of her head to remind her to stand straight. Goodbyes were quickly done in themselves, and yet somehow the family managed to make it last ages. Recommendations...more recommendations...a few threats. Stiff expression of the family pride. And off she was.

In the crowded, noisy train, she remembered that she had no way to know who was pure-blooded and worthy enough of her time, and who wasn't. Clutching her heavy trunk – where were the school elves when you needed them? – she padded along the train, looking for quietness. She could only interact with Slytherins in complete confidence, and they _had_ to act more dignified than most of the filth, didn't they?

At least Bella got lucky; she caught a glimpse of the young Malfoy, talking with two other boys right before the door of a compartment. Lucius Malfoy was a safe person to be with; wealthy, haughty – there was no way he would talk to a half-blood, let alone a Mudblood. She reached for the door, but one of the boys stopped her.

"And who the hell are you?" he growled.

"I could ask you the same," she fired back at him, "Are there Slytherins in there?"

"Let her go in," Malfoy intervened, "I know her, she's a Black."

The boys got out of her way. In the compartment she found a bunch of boys and girls from their fourth year to their first, all of them Slytherins or from pure-blooded families for the young. In her year, she counted four boys and two girls, all of good families: a Lestrange, a Rookwood and others she had only briefly heard of. The girls seemed rather nice, proper yet carefree. She rather hit it off with Rodolphus Lestrange though, and his friend Dolohov seemed interesting as well, although he kept to himself more. Bellatrix had a good time all along the drive, but as she went out of the train with her new friends, she was welcomed by rain, and an awful-looking...what was that creature? It was _huge_, and so..._bushy_. Ugh. She shuddered.

"What is _this_?" she hissed.

"Some half-breed," Rodolphus replied, "My brother told me about him. He's just the keeper of keys though."

Bella could hardly believe that that _thing_ could have a role in the school – yet it was the one to lead them across the lake and into the castle, where a very strict-looking woman ranted to them about the houses. Bella suppressed a yawn. As if every worthy person in the room didn't already know everything there was to know about that. Oh well, it was the Gryffindor head after all, one couldn't ask her to be clever.

At last they entered the Great Hall. Bella kept her head high and her eyes focused straight ahead; she had to put on a good façade, it wouldn't do for anyone to see the anguish starting to creep its way in the pit of her stomach. She had nothing to fear, she chanted in her own head. Slytherin... Slytherin... Slytherin...

After the hat's stupid song, Bella waited for her turn, feeling her legs getting weaker and weaker. After a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, her name was called at last. She trotted towards the hat.

"Ooooh," it whispered in her ear, "Another little Black, another one who'll ask for Slytherin, for sure? But, how interesting... You are brave, loyal and clever, my girl... Every road could open for you..."

"Are you _out of your mind_?" she hissed mentally, trying her hardest not to let the horror take over her. "Slytherin, NOW!"

"Ah," the Hat sighed, "Poor world of ours, where such gifted children find their way traced by obnoxious traditions, and so early... Are you sure? Then I suppose... It shall be SLYTHERIN!"

Relief made her feel dizzy as she walked to the table.

"Took you long enough," Lucius Malfoy murmured as she passed him by, finding a place next to Rodolphus's brother.

She paid him no mind. She cheered with the others as Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Alizee McBeal, Drusus Rookwood, Danae Selwyn and Patricius Wordslake were sent to join her, but she was distracted. She looked up at the stormy sky overhead, and grinned. She was where she belonged.


End file.
